


Forever Mine

by HinaMizuki



Series: Claiming you / Forever Mine [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drugs, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaMizuki/pseuds/HinaMizuki
Summary: Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon decide to go camping for the weekend getting there mind off of the awful first week of school they've had. They all grow closer, Having fun messing around with each other But everything starts to turn for the worst when they realize Gon gets sick from some toxic chemicals.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Claiming you / Forever Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

It takes about ten minutes to walk there before they arrive at a cafe. Killua separates himself from Gon and walks into the kawaii cafe. 

Leorio waves at them and Killua leads Gon to the table. The two sit at the opposite side of the booth table.

Gon smiles when he sees Leorio and Kurapika and sits down next to Killua. 

"Hey!" Gon exclaims.

"Glad you guys are here!" Leorio starts,

"It's been a while it seems like."

Kurapika lets go of Leorio's hand from under the table. He clears his throat. 

"Leorio and I have planned a camping trip. Would you two like to come with us?" he asks the two boys.

"Yeah!" Gon says excited, then glances at Killua for his confirmation.

Killua nods and Kurapika smiles. 

"Aright go and pack your stuff we are leaving in a couple hours." Kurapika says and drinks his purple smoothie. 

Killua pushes Gon from the booth and walks out of the cafe. "Meet us here at seven!" Leorio yells. 

Killua turns to Gon "See you at seven." Killua says before turning to the direction of his house.

Before Gon and Killua separate, Gon calls to him, 

"When you're done packing, meet me back here!" Then bolts in the direction of his house.

Killua puts his hands into his pockets 

"Yeah, yeah." He says and starts to run to his house. 

One of his butlers opens the door for Killua and he runs up the stairs and into his room. 

"Get me a suitcase!" Killua yells out to no one in particular. A couple minutes later he is given a medium black suitcase. He dumps his clothes in it. 

"I'm going camping, give me the stuff that I need." He says to the person in the room. 

About ten minutes later Killua is packed. He lets out a sigh and a woman brings in some food for him. He thanks her and starts to stuff his face.

. . . .

Gon packs like a regular person. Folding his clothing neatly before giving up halfway through and just shoving them in his suitcase. 

"Aunt Mito!!!!" He screams stampeding down the stairs with his stuff. 

Aunt Mito flinches at the sudden noise almost dropping the bowl she's holding. 

"I'm going camping with Killua, Leorio and Kurapika!" He says, still yelling even though he's right by her. 

"Okay! Do you have everything already?" She asks, giving him her attention. 

"Yup! I have to go right now! Bye!!" He says running to the door. 

"Right now?! Hold on!" She says, Gon stops and she gives him a hug.

"Don't hurt yourself, be safe!" She says. 

"I won't! I'll be safe!" Gon replies and hugs her back. 

Gon rushes out of the house.

Killua grabs the handle of his suitcase and starts to walk to the cafe. He plugs in his headphones and presses play on his music. It takes him a while to get to the cafe but he soon spots Gon outside of it. He shoves his headphones in the back pocket of his blue jean shorts and goes up to Gon. "Hey." Killua says to his taller boyfriend.

"Killua!" He exclaims seeing him approach. 

Leorio and Kurapika drive up in a car a while after. 

"You guys ready to go?" Leorio says in the passenger seat with the window down, trying to act cool. 

Gon jumps up excited "Yes!"

Killua throws his luggage in, not caring where it goes. 

"Killua, don't do that." Kurapika scolds. 

Killua carefully puts it in the back of the suv, shoving it in with the back. He sits in the backseat.

Gon puts his bag in the back of the car, then sits on the other side of the back seat. 

The car drives off!

Killua scoots closer next to Gon. He lays his head onto the taller boy's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Gon smiles at the sleepy Killua and looks out the window. He puts his free elbow on the door armrest and rests his jaw on his palm. 

They drive for a long time.

Killua sleepily moves his head to Gon's lap. He ends up falling asleep little snores coming from his mouth. 

A little while longer, Gon also falls asleep


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrive, Kurapika jumps from the front seat and starts unloading the back. Leorio gets out to help after the car is unloaded Kurapika starts to set up the tent.

Gon's face is squished up against the window and he has his mouth wide open. 

Leorio opens the car door and Gon's body slips against it, almost making him fall out. "Huh? Are we there yet?" Gon says tired, but still eager. 

"Yeah, come on out and help Kurapika and I set up!" Leorio says. 

Gon softly pats Killua's face, "We're here! Let's go!"

Killua turns his face and digs it into Gon's thigh, "I don't wanna." Killua says like a child.

Gon sighs smiling, "We gotta help out! You can sleep later."

Killua sits up, his white hair a crazy mess from sleeping on Gon's lap. He paws at his cheek and stretches.

"But I wanna cuddle with you." He says sleepily, clearly not wide awake yet.

"Later!" Gon insists, blushing at the adorable sleepy Killua, then drags him out of the car.

Killua let's Gon drag his tired limp body out of the car. "Uuuggggh" Killua says and Kurapika and Leorio laugh at the two boys.

Gon lifts up Killua's body from his armpits to get him to stand up.

Killua rubs his eyes. "Oh are we here now?" He questions with a yawn. 

Kurapika replies quickly with a yes. "Now help!" The blonde orders. 

Killua goes to turn back to the suv. When he realizes that it was already unloaded, he starts to unpack a few things and sets up camp. Gon helps Kurapika finish setting up the tents, then goes inside with his stuff to unpack his sleeping stuff.

Kurapika looks at the two tents he and Gon set up. He sees Gon go into one of the tents. 

"Leorio, this one is ours." The brown eyed blonde says pointing to the red tent. 

"Okay!" Leorio shouts. 

Killua grabs his bag and goes into the tent Gon went into. He quickly sets up his stuff.

Gon plops onto his sleeping bag. "What should we do? We can look for bugs, or play a game!" He asks Killua. 

Leorio pokes his head into the boy's tent. "That's it for setting up! Let's eat some dinner!" Leorio says and they both stand up and walk out of the tent. 

Kurapika hands Killua and Gon a sandwich. Leorio hands Killua a weird looking "soda" can and Gon a lemonade.

Leorio smirks as Killua opens the soda can and drinks it. The liquid is like a sweat fire as it drips down the males throat. "Mmm this is good! Killua says. Leorio gives him another. 

"Have as much as you like Killua." He says with a smirk.

After Killua finishes his sandwich, Leorio hands him his fourth alcoholic beverage. Killua downs it.

"Man, this is amazing!" Killua shouts happily, quickly snatching another of the same beverage from Leorio's grinning. 

"Hey Gon, will you find some wood? I'm going to make a fire." Kurapika says watching as Killua takes another "soda", 

"I'll come with you so we can get as much wood as we can." Kurapika adds.

"Yes!" Gon replies and goes off into the trees with Kurapika following behind him. He starts picking some wood out.

As Kurapika and Gon walk away, Leorio pulls out a big bottle, "Killua try this, it tastes even better!" Leorio shouts enthusiastically. 

Killua puts the glass bottle to his lips and tips it down. The liquid is hot and sweet with a bit of spice that only deepens the amazing flavor. Killua let's out a little purr and gulped it down. When he removed the glass bottle from his lips he hiccups. Ignoring the hot burning sensation that lines his throat.

"Leorio I want some *hic* more." Killua says his words starting to slur. 

Leorio gives Killua another one and he downs the whole bottle. Leorio smiles triumphantly, noticing that the boy is starting to get drunk. I wonder what kind of drunk you'll be. He thinks as he giggles a little bit.

When he finishes the bottle he lazily just drops it. Luckly, the glass doesn't break. Killua giggles and puts out his hand. 

"I want another!" Killua says like a child. Leorio gives him another and Killua drinks it, finally getting full on drunk. 

The white haired boy looks around and wobbles out of the red camp chair. He somehow is able to stay standing on his feet. But the luck doesn't last because he falls over, after a couple of seconds. Leorio pulls out his camera and starts recording at the perfect moment. 


	3. Chapter Three

He stands up and starts to dance cutely, wiggling his hips and his hands on his cheeks, the tip of his tongue sticking out and he meows very cutely. 

"Meeeoow! I'm such a cute little kitty cat!" He says and jumps doing a 360.

Leorio starts to laugh and Killua's face heats up and slumps back into the chair, his whole mood doing a whole 180.

Gon and Kurapika come back, combining all they found in a pile. Gon sits back next to Killua. Is he just tired, or he's not feeling well?

Killua lets out a hiccup and when he notices the raven haired male next to him he turns to Gon. Killua wraps his arms around Gon's neck and pulls himself onto Gon's lap, his chair falling over onto its side. He lets out another hiccup clinging to Gon.

"Gon you're so hot." Killua whispers into Gon's ear and nibbles it before giggling like a school girl.

Gon's face turns bright red, "K-Killua!!" He yells.

Killua messes around with Gon's hair then starts to awfulling sing somewhere over the rainbow. His own hair is an even bigger mess. Gon looks over Killua's head at Leorio and Kurapika confused and embarrassed. Kurapika notices the piles of cans and bottles and his eyes go wide.

"Leorio...." he says looking at him furiously. 

"What?" He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I liked the sweet fiery drinks you gave me Oreo! He says while throwing his arms up in the air. "Woohooooooooooooo I'm flying!!!" Killua yells while he stands up on Gon's lap.

He slips off Gon's lap and Gon catches him barely before his head hits the concrete around the fireplace. 

"Killua!? Are you ok?" He asks concerningly.

Killua giggles and wraps his arms around Gon, "My knight in shining armor." he says and snuggles Gon as best he can from the position he's in. 

Gon turns even more red. He is now a bright juicy cherry.

"Leorio, let's just go to bed." Kurapika says, not wanting to deal with a drunk Killua.

"Aw." Leorio replies sad and stands up, clearly entertained. 

Gon picks up Killua bridal style and takes him to the tent before the older two get to see anything else.

Killua giggles as he goes into the tent. He starts to kiss Gon's neck, each time he pulls his lips away he giggles. "I have the best boooooyfriend, I have the beeeest boyfriend! My boooyfriend is soo hot! My boyfriend is sooo cute!" Killua starts to sing loudly.

"Sh-shhh! They'll hear you Killua!" He whispers then puts Killua on top of his sleeping bag and goes into his own.

Killua starts to take off his clothes. "Baaaby it's hoooot." he says to Gon as he takes off his t-shirt and shorts. 

He turns and starts to cuddle Gon. "Gon I wanna kiiissss yoooooouuu!" he says sliding himself into Gon's sleeping bag.

"H-h-hey!" Gon says still bright red. 

"Calm down!" For some reason it felt weird to say that. 

Maybe because it's usually Killua trying to chill Gon. Gon zips up his sleeping bag so his face his hidden. Maybe that will get him to finally sleep.

"But baby I want you." Killua says on the verge of tears. He wraps his arms around Gon.

"Go to sleep!" He orders, his words muffled by the sleeping bag.

"But baby." Killua slurs lustfully. 

"I waant you!" He says digging his face into Gon's chest. Killua lets out a hiccup.

"Stoooop!" Gon complains trying to nudge him away, sick of the smothering.

Killua starts to cry like a child. He unzips the sleeping back and sits up on Gon's stomach. 

"I wanna kisss my boyfriend!!!!" Killua shouts like a baby throwing a hissy fit.

Gon unzips the sleeping bag more so it's enough to slide out. He's fed up with this, his face still a tomato.


	4. Chapter Four

Killua hiccups, his drunken sobs not showing any signs of stopping. "Why won't you let me kiisss you! I just wanna hug, cuddle, kiss my boooooooyfriend." Killua says through his sobs.

"Not right now Killua!" He says as he's dragging him out of the tent. 

"Kurapika... I need your help!" he pleads stumbling in front of Kurapika and Leorio's tent. He tries to brush Killua off of him, but not too hard in fear of hurting him.

Killua holds onto Gon tightly, still crying. "Nooo I just wanna be with Goooooon." He cries out and digs his wet face into Gon's neck.

Kurapika unzips the tent door to reveal his exhausted face. He sees Killua latched onto Gon like a leach and Gon's pleading expression. He groans extremely annoyed then unzips the door and comes out. 

"Do I need to tie you to a tree?" He says as he attempts to peel off the upset Killua.

Killua starts to sniffle. "Nooo I want my Gon!" Killua says through tears. Kurapika let's go of him with no luck and sticks his head back in his tent.

"Leorio, you caused this mess, now come and fix it." Kurapika says, waking up the brown haired male.

They struggle another moment before Leorio pops his tired head out to see what's going on. "Huh?"

Leorio looks out to see a basically naked Killua clinging to Gon like his life depended on it. Leorio starts to laugh at the sight. Killua starts to hiss like a cat which only makes Leorio laugh louder. 

Kurapika karate chops Leorio in the head, "Fix this Leorio!" Kurapika commands. 

"Okay" Leorio says as he calms himself.

Leorio comes out of the tent and attempts to pry Killua from Gon. Kurapika assists.

Gon can feel Killua's grasp weakening and slip off of him as he passes out and falls into Leorio's arms. Leorio huffs and picks Killua up, bridal style and slides him into Killua's sleeping bag.

Gon sighs and frowns as Leorio takes him to their tent. "Thank you." He says to Kurapika and Leorio coming back out. 

Kurapika puts a hand on Gon's shoulder. "We'll talk about this in the morning." He says quietly, then goes back to his tent. Gon watches them leave, confused. T-talk about what? He thinks worried, then tiredly goes back to his sleeping bag. Before drifting to sleep he glances at Killua. He smiles then closes his eyes.

Killua loudly groans in pain and shivers from the lack of clothing. He drags himself out of his sleeping bag and slips on some clothes. He stumbles out of the tent hungover.

Gon looks over with a sparkling grin, "Good morning sleepy head!" 

Kurapika drops the spatula after putting them all on a plate, "You're just in time for breakfast. Come and eat."

Killua sits down in one of the camp chairs, his bed head absolutely horrendous. "Can someone explain to me what happened last night?" Killua asks as he puts his hand on his forehead.

Everyone goes quiet until Kurapika elbows Leorio really hard. Gon looks at Killua and smiles as he sees how cute he looks with his messy bed head. You can never stop being adorable.

"Ow!!.... oh, um... sorry. You kinda got drunk and it was my fault." Leorio says rubbing his shoulder where Kurapika hit him. 

They sit down in their camping chairs. Gon hands Killua a plate of pancakes. 

"Speaking of which, congratulations." Kurapika says then takes a bite out of his pancakes. 

Gon spikes up in surprise, spitting out his food.

Killua lets out a sigh. "Congratulations for what?" Killua questions and grabs some pancakes.

"You were calling Gon boyfriend and begging to kiss him. Don't think I didn't hear. I couldn't sleep. Am I wrong?" It's Leorio's turn to spit out his food in surprise. Obviously Leorio was asleep before then. 

Gon wipes his face and glances at Killua, his face red.

Killua spits out his water he was drinking. His face turning a crazy red. "I d-did what??!!!" he says looking at Gon. Killua hides his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

Gon pauses for a moment, "N-no, it's true." He replies to Kurapika laughing nervously. He scratches the back of his head. Kurapika just smiles.

You could almost see the smoke rising from Killua's head. "Can someone please tell me what happened last night!" Killua shakily says.

"You got ready drunk, so we decided to go to bed, but then you kept jumping on top of me, so I had to get Leorio and Kurapika's help. Then you passed out." Gon says honestly.

Killua mutters an apology before eating the rest of his food. He gulps down some water and retreats back to the tent. But he's soon stopped by Leorio shoving his phone in his face. He presses play and Killua watches a couple seconds before wrestling Leorio to delete the video. His whole face of fire from embarrassment.

"DELETE IT OLD MAN!" Killua shouts and Gon walks over to them, curiously stealing the phone from both of them. 

"HEY I'M JUST 20!"

Killua shreaks. "No Gon don't watch the video!!!!" Killua says trying to grab the phone but Gon just lifts his arm in the air using his height as an advantage. He jumps up trying to grab the phone but he falls short and Gon giggles, liking teasing his smaller boyfriend.

Killua's face heats up and he gives up retreating to the tent. He zips the tent door closed and grabs an ibuprofen bottle and takes some. He slips back into his sleeping back and hugs a blanket he brought with him, his face still very red and embarrassed, worried about what Gon would think about the video.

Leorio pumps his fist into the air triumphantly and presses play on his phone, letting Gon watch the cute video of Killua. His face heats up and he bursts out laughing, watching the video of drunk Killua.

"Can you send this to me?" Gon asks though giggles.

Leorio nods his head and texts Gon the video. He goes to sit down and slumps in a camp chair to starts eating his breakfast, while watching the cute video over and over. I don't think I've ever actually seen Killua dance before, I'm definitely never letting Killua delete this video. It would be fun to dance with Killua. Gon thinks and blushes at the thought. 

Gon finishes his breakfast, and goes into his and Killua's tent. He scoots his bed closer to Killua's and lays down resting his head on his arm like an extra pillow. "I'm not mad." He says looking at him

Killua lets out a sigh and goes into a fetal position. "Thanks for dealing with me." Killua says as he looks at the tent's wall. He shoves himself more inside the sleeping bag making it like a cacoon.

"I never want to drink again, I'm in so much pain. Killua says his words muffled a bit.

Killua takes a breath before asking the question. "Did you watch the video?" asks and blushes.

Gon snickers, "Of course I did." 

Killua's face heats up and he lets out a purr of embarrassment. "B-Baka erase it from your mind, it's way too embarrassing!" Killua says and sits up. 

Gon smirks looking at his boyfriend's cute embarrassed face. He sticks out his tongue teasingly. 

"Never!" he says and runs his hand through Killua's hair and Killua slaps his hand away.

Gon smiles. He crawls to the other side of him to kiss his cheek, making Killua's face heat up. Then he stands up,

"You're adorable Killua~" he says and exits the tent. 

"B-BAKA!" Killua yells and ducks his head into the sleeping bag.

Killua rubs the place where Gon kissed him. How does he have the guts to say those things!? I wish I could tell him how hot he looks to me all the time. Does he have no shame?! Killua thinks, secretly liking every complaint Gon gives him. Not that he would admit that to Gon or himself. If Gon keeps complimenting me, I think I might explode.

After Killua calms himself and tries to fall asleep, closing his eyelids. His long beautiful eyelashes rest on his pale complexion, some pink still on his cheek. He falls asleep looking very peaceful, beautiful and irresisable.


	5. Chapter Five

By the time Killua woke up again it was the afternoon, around 2:30 to be exact, and Kurapika started to make lunch. 

Killua stretches out his arms. He feels way better than this morning. He walked out of the tent in some gray sweatpants and a basic white-t, his hair still crazy and wild. He looks around and only see's Kurapika. "Hey Kurapika, where's Gon?" He asks, looking at Kurapika as he flips two meat patties. 

"They just left to swim in the lake, so it's just me and you for now." Kurapika says, grabbing two paper plates. 

After a minute of silence, Kurapika hands Killua a burger and a bag of barbeque flavored Lay's. Killua sits down next to Kurapika. 

"So, who confessed?" Kurapika says out of curiosity. 

Killua's face heats up a bit and he takes a deep breath before he speaks again. 

"I-I did yesterday, at the water park in a pool floaty. A couple minutes later we got kicked out for PDA." Killua says and laughs at the memory. 

Kurapika laughs as well. "Still pretty fresh, huh?" Kurapika comments and takes a bite out of his burger. 

Killua eats a couple bites before answering Kurapika. "Yeah, I still can't believe he actually likes me." He says and finishes off his burger. 

Kurapika watches as Killua's face dims. "What's wrong, Killua." Kurapika asks,

"What if he actually doesn't like me!" Killua says, his voice sounding angry.

Kurapika's gaze softens, "Trust me, he does. All morning he was talking about how great you are." Kurapika says with a smile. 

Killua's eyes glow a bit and he looks up at Kurapika, "Really!?" Killua says happily. 

"Yes, really." The blonde says to the younger boy. "Talk all you want Killua, because Gon and Leorio most likely won't be back for at least an hour and a half." Kurapika says.

About five minutes later, Killua starts to tell Kurapika everything from the very beginning. 

"Remember when we all first met? It was at a skatepark and I crashed into Gon." Killua asks and Kurapika nods. "Well a couple months after that I met him again at a party one of my classmates held and we started to become friends then. The next day Gon insisted on introducing me to you guys so he dragged me to a random cafe where we all talked and-" Killua just starts to ramble about everything that's been on his mind. His fond memories and even his thoughts and confusing memories about Gon. Kurapika helped Killua realize that it's okay to feel down, and that the emotions he's feeling are normal. 

They seemed to only talk for around ten minutes but time flew by so fast. They were interrupted by Gon and Leorio loudly running back to camp. Kurapika checks his phone. "I guess we were talking for around two hours." he says with a surprised face. 

"Yeah, we should talk more often, Kurapika. I enjoyed being with you." Killua says bashfully.

(A while earlier)

Leorio sits on the side of the lake on a rock while Gon swishes around looking at what tadpoles and guppies he can find, splashing and dunking his head into the lake water. 

Gon then sits as still as he can. The fish creep out of little rock spaces. His eyes go wide looking at the beautiful, vibrant colors these fish have. He flinches in surprise, rippling the water.

The fish take a moment, but then swim back in their crevices.

"That's weird." He says out loud. What's up with that extremely slow reaction to my movement?

"Leorio!" Gon yells as Leorio writes something in a notebook. 

"What's up?" Leorio responds looking up at him.

"Throw me my phone!" 

"You sure you want me to throw your phone over the lake?"

"It's fine! Just do it!"

"Okay." Leorio says with a sigh. He reaches into a bag beside him, grabbing the phone with a simple green case. 

Gon stands up, the water being just above his knees. He holds out his hands to catch his phone. Leorio tosses it and he catches it successfully. "Thanks!" He calls out before sinking back into the water again. 

He waits a while not moving, holding his phone over the water with the camera open. The fish slowly wriggle out of their hiding spots and Gon snaps pictures of them. 

Leorio looks back up at Gon a while later. Kind of surprised he hasn't said anything since asking for his phone. "Hey Gon!" Leorio calls out to him. 

"Huh?" Gon stands up in the water making a splash. 

"You're being pretty quiet, what's up?" He says. Maybe he's just super focused. Leorio thinks, second guessing. 

Gon frowns and slouches over, "It's just... it seems like it's been FOREVER! I wanna see Killua! Do you think he's awake yet?" He whines. 

Leorio smirks a Gon, "We've been here for a while, so maybe." He peeks at his watch then his eyes go wide. "Wow, it's been longer than I thought! We should probably head back to camp." Leorio says in surprise. 

Gon grins, hurrying out of the water. He runs grabbing his shoes and stuff, attempting to put them on while he's going forward. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Leorio calls as he falls behind. 

. . . .

"Killua!!" Gon yells as they approach the camp and are close enough to see them. "How are you feeling?" He asks him, hoping his hangover has died down by now. 

Killua smiles at Kurapika before looking up at Gon with a more plain face. "I'm feeling better." Killua says to Gon. He puts his arms in the air and stretches. His fingers cracking a bit.

Gon squishes next to Killua wrapping his arms around him clingily "I'm glad!" He says with a wide smile.

Kurapika gets up from the camp chair and goes over to Leorio to start chatting. "What did you do with Leorio?" Killua questions.

"Leorio didn't do much, he just sat on a rock." He replies with kind of a sulky pout. "I found a bunch of tadpoles and fish though! I took pictures of them so I can show you!" He says returning to the smile and pulling out his phone.

Killua looks at Gon's phone. "That's cool." Killua says simply and yawns his hands going up in the air. As he yawns he puts one of his arms around Gon's shoulders. Kurapika who witnessed this started to giggle which made Killua blush.

Gon hugs Killua obliviously, squishing their faces together. 

Killua leans his body more into Gon, he interlocks his fingers with Gon's and closes his eyes. A purr like noise coming from his mouth.

Kurapika kind of fanboys at the sight of them. Gon's face heats up from the cute noise Killua made and smiles, enjoying the time they are spending together.

"LEORIO!! Help me make dinner!" He yells as he suddenly snaps out of it. Wanting to give the two boy's some space.

"Let's help too!" Gon says to Killua.

Killua digs his body into Gon more. "but, Gon...." Killua whines like a child.

"You two can stay right there." Kurapika says, holding back a smile. 

Leorio rushes over to help Kurapika make food. Gon rests his head on Killua's fluffy hair and plays with some of the silky strands.

Killua lets out another purr, loving the warm embrace. He never really was cared for by his family, It was actually quite the opposite. Each day he was abused and tormented by his family, so these moments with Gon make him incredibly happy. He feels so loved and safe in this embrace of Gon's.

Kurapika and Leorio finish the food. Kurapika plates their food for them so they don't have to move. 

"Thank you!" Gon exclaims then starts eating.

Killua looks up at Gon. "Feed me." Killua says and opens his mouth and closes his eyes.

Gon snickers and puts a bite of food in his mouth. Killua chews the food and snuggles Gon with a smile. A purr like noise coming out of his mouth.

Gon squishes him in more "You're so cute!" He can't help but say. His voice a higher pitch,

Killua's face heats up. "B-Baka! don't say that, it's embarrassing!" Killua says and Kurapika just smiles.

"Why not? It's true!" He says holding him in tight, refusing to let him escape if he tried.

Killua's face heats up more and he kicks his legs a bit. "B-Baka!" he says simply, his face hot but he lets out a soft little purr, seemingly liking what Gon is doing.

Gon just giggles gleefully holding him tight to him. "You're cool AND cute at the same time! Wait your cool, cute, awesome, strong, smart..." Gon just keeps going.

Killua's Face heats up even more and he puts his hands over his face and he snuggles into Gon. 

"B-Baka." Killua says softly with a little purr. 

Kurapika watches the two as he finishes his dinner. He smiles, joyful that the two are happy.


	6. Chapter Six

"The fire is ready for s'mores!" Leorio stands up from kneeling by the fire pit. There's now a little flame inside it.

"Let's make s'mores!" Gon says to Killua

Killua nuzzles Gon letting out a purr enjoying the warmth and the feel of protection Gon always gave him when he is in his arms. 

"Sure." Killua says with his eyes still closed. 

Smoke dances from the growing flames of the fire. Kurapika stands up and shuffles through a bag. He grabs marshmallows, gram crackers and Hershey chocolate, then walks over to another bag and grabs out some metal sticks used to roast things over a fire. 

He lays two sticks by Gon and Killua and just hands Leorio his. He takes a couple plates and puts the food items on them.

"Should I make one for you?" Gon asks Killua, picking up both of the metal sticks.

Killua nods with a faint smile and Kurapika looks at the two with love. 

Ever since Killua told him everything, he can't wipe the smile off of his face. The way he talked about Gon with so much love, and how Gon is his entire world made Kurapika's heart just flutter. Gon is so lucky. Kurapika thinks as he puts the marshmallow onto the metal stick.

Gon sticks two marshmallows on his stick. "Do you want it super cooked or just a little bit?" He asks. Gon doesn't particularly care for one, so he asks Killua.

"Just till golden brown." Killua says, still snuggled into Gon. 

Leorio starts talking to Kurapika as his marshmallow starts to light on fire. Kurapika points to the marshmallow and Leorio looks back panicked as his marshmallow burns off of the stick. 

Killua laughs at Leorio and Kurapika lets out a snicker.

Gon lifts his stick off of the fire. He grabs some Graham crackers and some chocolate and puts them on each side of the marshmallow, using them to slide the marshmallow off the stick. (Like a pro!) The marshmallow isn't perfect, but it looks delicious. Gon holds the built s'more out to Killua for him to take it.

Killua opens his mouth in response, his cheeks still red and some crumbs on his face. His eyes are closed. Gon smirks and puts the s'more in his mouth.

Killua eats the yummy s'more, some of the melted marshmallow leaks onto his lips. "Mmmh" Killua exclaims as he eats the s'more. He licks his lips getting the sticky substance off.Gon makes his other marshmallow into a s'more and eats it.

Leorio claps his hands together. He takes one of the empty glass bottles from last night and puts it in his lap, then grabs a bag filled with tiny slips of paper. 

"It's time for a game!" the brown haired male says with a smile. 

"How do you play?" Kurapika questions and looks at him. 

Leorio clears his throat before starting to speak. "Someone spins the bottle, then whoever it lands on has to take a piece of paper from the bag and do what it says." Leorio says and pushes up his glasses. 

"I guess I'll play." Killua says with a shrug.

"That sounds fun! I wanna play!" Gon says hyped, putting his fists up a bit from his sides.

"Okay, lets move into a tent where we can be more comfortable." Leorio suggests and Kurapika nods his head in agreement. 

"May we play the game in your tent?" Kurapika asks in Gon and Killua's direction. 

Killua nods and gets up from Gon's warm protective grip. He leads them into the tent, where it's surprisingly tidy. Killua and Gon sit on Killua's side and the other two sit on Gon's side. Leorio puts the bottle in the middle and spins it. 

It first lands on Kurapika and the blondie picks up a piece of paper. He reads the paper and sighs. 

"The paper says confess something to the group." Kurapika says and puts the paper in the middle of the tent. 

"I guess I can tell you that me and Leorio are dating." he says simply.

Gon gasps "That's so cool you guys!" He says excited for the two of them. 

Kurapika smiles and leans forward to spin the bottle. The bottle lands on Gon.

Gon pulls out a paper and reads it out loud. "Put your foot behind your head. Easy!" He says then put his foot behind his head with no effort. 

"Leorio, what even are these questions?" Kurapika asks looking at him. 

"Uh... they're supposed to be hard. How was I supposed to know Gon would get that one?" He says snickering a bit. 

Gon spins the bottle and it lands on Killua. He simply takes a white piece of paper from the ziplock bag. He opens the slip of paper. "Hell no! I'm not doing this!" he says with a huff. 

"What is it?" Kurapika asks softly and Killua hands him the piece of paper. 

Kurapika laughs and reads it, "Act like a cat till the bottle lands on you." Kurapika says and Leorio laughs out loud. 

"Come on Killua, do it." Kurapika says and Killua lets out a huff, then softly meows. He starts to act like a cat.

Gon's eyes go wide with stars. He puts his hands over his mouth in bewilderment, making a quiet squeal. His face going to a slight pink.

Killua's face heats up, letting out little meow instead of a baka. He puts a loose fist on his cheek and licks it a bit. Killua spins the bottle and it lands on Gon again. Killua meows as he shifts his body in a more cat-like pose and lets the tip of his tongue hang out a bit on his luscious pink lips. His cheeks dust red.

Gon takes a piece of paper and reads it out loud. "Sing the ABCs backwards..." he puts the paper down and looks up. "Z, Y, X.... W....." Gon pauses and squints his eyes, trying to think of the next letter. 

Kurapika sighs and shakes his head and hands, "Moving on, we'll be here by morning if we let him finish." He says. 

Gon frowns and spins the bottle. It lands on Leorio. 

"Finally!" He says, picking out a paper. "Do 20 jumping jacks" Leorio sighs and walks outside so he can do jumping jacks. 

They all peek out of the tent watching him and he goes back in out of breath.

Killua watches with intense eyes as Leorio spins the bottle. When the bottle lands on Killua he puts his fists in the air. "Woohoo!" he shouts and picks up the piece of paper. "Cuddle with Kurapika." Killua reads and he spins the bottle before sliding onto Kurapika's lap and wrapping his arms around him. 

The bottle lands on Leorio and he goes out of the tent. "I'm going to eat snakes!!!" he says loudly outside of the tent.

Gon bites his lip and looks at the door away from them, a weird feeling fluttering in his stomach. He kind of pretends to wait for Leorio and get it over with.

Kurapika sniffs Killua's hair. "Do you use chocolate scented shampoo and conditioner?" Kurapika asks. 

"Yeah" he says as he nuzzles himself into Kurapika. 

"What brand? Your hair is really soft, even though you haven't showered in like two days or more." Kurapika says as he plays with the white haired males really messy hair. 

"Oh I use *insert shampoo brand name here* I custom order special scents." Killua says to Kurapika with a little purr. 

"Oh that's really cool. Do you use their body wash as well?" Kurapika asks, while still fiddling with Killua's hair. 

"Yeah, but I get it unscented so the chocolate scent isn't overpowering." Killua explains, 

"That's a good idea, I'll make sure to go to you when I need body products." Kurapika laughs.

Gon briefly glances back at them. His face making this :/ sort of expression with his eyebrows furrowed a little, not enjoying Killua's cute reactions as Kurapika talks to him. I wish he would only do that with me. "It's been long enough. Killua, come sit back over here." He says trying to make it sound casual.

Killua grins to himself as he burrow's his head more into Kurapika's neck. "Eeh, I don't wanna." He refuses and Kurapika pats the white haired boy and starts to rub circles on the boy's back, making him let out a little satisfied purr. 

Gon's heart becomes heavy and it sinks into his stomach when he hears Killua's response. He becomes a little pale, but not enough to notice, and his cheeks puff up a bit. Now his expression is like >:| sort of. why won't he get off of him! your mine Killua!

After that, Kurapika starts to piece together what Killua is doing and whispers something into the cat-like boy's ear making him giggle. 

"I wonder what that big oaf is doing." Kurapika says looking at the tent door.

Leorio hops into the tent and grabs a piece of paper, ignoring the two cuddling. 

"What is your biggest dream." he reads, then places the paper in the middle. 

"Oh that's easy, becoming a doctor." he says and spins the bottle and it lands on nothing so he spins again and it lands on the two cuddling boys. 

Kurapika picks up a slip of paper and starts to read it. 

"Who's your crush." Kurapika lets out a snort. 

"The big oaf I'm dating." the blondie says and spins the bottle this time it lands on Gon. He lays down making it so Killua is on Kurapika's chest. He wraps his arms loosely around Killua's waist.

Gon picks out a paper and reads it. His heart beating fast looking at the two friends.

"Put as many marshmallows in your mouth as you can." Gon goes outside to get the marshmallows then starts stuffing his face. When it seems like he can't put more in his mouth he keeps adding the number of marshmallows. He eventually couldn't fit anymore. 

"Twelve" he says after chewing enough to speak.

Leorio laughs and Kurapika sits back up again, adjusting Killua so he can be comfortable in his lap. 

Gon spins the bottle, his mouth still stuffed and it lands on the two cuddling. One of his fist clenches. I only want him to do that kind of stuff with me. He's mine not anyone else's so get off of him! You can cuddle me!!!!

"Killua, it's your turn." Kurapika says and Killua turns around, staying on Kurapika's lap. He takes a piece of paper from the bag and reads it, his face going red. "Uh... i-it says kiss the person's cheek closest to you." Killua sutters out. He turns around and quickly pecks Kurapika's cheek and turns back around.

Gon's expression is now very visible watching them. He can't take it anymore. He clenches his fists and stands up. He picks Killua out of Kurapika's lap, sits back down on Killua's bed, holding Killua tight around his arms and body like a teddy bear. His face still visibly upset looking back at Kurapika with a betrayed glare.

Killua lets Gon take him and Kurapika has to turn away to cover his giggles. Leorio looks at them dumbly. 

"G-Gon?" Killua says softly so only Gon can hear, "What's wrong?" he asks softly, his cheeks still red and his pink lips puffed out.

Gon snuggles his face into Killua's soft hair and mumbles something none of them can make out. He hugs Killua snug on his lap so he can't escape.Killua lets out a purr, enjoying Gon around him. 

Kurapika lets out a little yawn, "Let's go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." he says and Leorio picks up the papers and leaves. 

Kurapika zips up the tent behind him.

"What's wrong, Gon." he says through soft purrs of satisfaction.

"Your mine." He says his voice muffled and quiet, finally relaxed with Killua in his arms.

"Don't hug anyone else besides me!" Gon says, selfishly.

Killua's face heats up and he covers his face. 

"B-Baka! Don't say that!" he says with a little pur and snuggles more into Gon. Even the tips of his ears red.

Gon snickers with a grin on his face. He closes his eyes and lays down with Killua exhaling deeply. He looks exhausted.

Killua slips in his sleeping bag getting a bit cold. "W-wanna snuggle?" Killua asks, his face brightening up.

"Mmhmm" he replies nonchalantly. His eyes still closed "Killua...." he says tiredly "...you're like a kitten...." a little smile forms on his mouth as he squishes the little sleeping bag burrito.

Killua just snuggles into Gon's chest and wraps his arms around his waist, intertwining their legs together. "I love you Gon." Killua says tiredly, his face still bright red. 

"I love you too, Killua...." Gon whispers the impact of Killua's words making him smile. After a while of silence, his breathing deepens and he falls asleep.

Killua can't get over the way he instantly calms down whenever he is in Gon's arms. It's as if the world stops and all his worries wash away. He feels so safe and protected. A smile forms on Killua's lips. 

"I'm glad I met you Gon." He says and giggles happily. His eyes drooping tiredly.


	7. Chapter Seven

Killua wakes up before Gon as per usual. He cuddles into Gon more not wanting to get out of his arms. Even though the smell of bacon and eggs are calling him.

Gon doesn't drift back awake until Leorio pokes his head into their tent. 

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakeyyy.... get up before Kurapika pounds me for not following his orders." 

Kurapika pushes him out of the way and peeks inside their tent. "The eggs are gonna get cold, come on you two."

Killua gets out of the sleeping bag and stretches with a little yawn. He trudges out of the tent and grabs a plate of food and sits down starting to eat. Killua is already out of the tent before Gon sits up. 

Gon slides out of the tent and gets his food. He sits next to Killua and leans his head on his shoulder. He doesn't touch the food on his plate at all.

Killua runs his fingers through Gon's hair. "Why aren't you eating?" Killua asks and puts some eggs in his mouth. Killua yawns a bit.

"I don't know, I'm not really hungry..." he says, the plate almost falling off his lap.

Killua grabs the plate and puts it on his empty one and karate chops Gon's head. "You're still going to eat!" Killua says and puts a fork full of eggs into Gon's mouth.

"Ow!" Gon says sitting up, then gets taken aback by the fork suddenly in his mouth. He rubs the spot on his head while he chews the bite of food.

Killua force feeds Gon till the plate is empty. He gets up and gets seconds for himself. After all the food is up Kurapika grabs his cell phone and starts making a call. Gon stays there still rubbing his head, totally zoned out. 

Kurapika ends the phone call and goes into his tent to put it away. He goes back to the group. 

"I rented two four wheelers, they will be here soon. Get some good shoes and clothes. We'll be four wheeling 3/4th of the way there then hike the rest of the way." Kurapika says, 

"Where are we going?" Leorio asks. 

"Going to a waterfall." he says and starts packing up some food.

Gon looks at the ground, his eyes kind of droopy, clearly not hearing anything Kurapika just said. He puts a hand on his forehead, a pain creeping in.

Killua karate chops Gon's head and drags him by the collar into the tent. 

"Gon pay attention when people are talking!" Killua scolds his taller boyfriend. He ruffles through his suitcase and changes into something more appropriate for hiking.

"Huh...?" He says realizing something is happening,

"Are we going somewhere?" He asks Killua, rubbing his head where he hit him, the pain worsening.

"Yes Idiot! Now get on some good hiking clothes before I smash you!" Killua says as he starts tying his shoes. His shiny pink lips puffinging out in frustration. 

Gon scrambles to get his stuff obediently, and follows Killua outside.

A tall man approaches with a truck. He unloads the two four wheelers and gives Kurapika the keys. 

"I'll be back to pick them up tonight." He says getting back in the truck and leaving. 

Kurapika goes up to Killua and hands him a key. "You drive the back one." he says and points to the smaller looking four wheeler. 

Killua nods his head in agreement and gets on the four wheeler, taping the back to tell Gon to get on.

Gon looks at where Killua is, now getting his attention. "Where are we going?" He says walking up and sitting down, late to notice the four wheelers there.

Killua shakes his head. "You should have payed attention." he says and puts the keys into the ignition. Kurapika starts to drive in a direction and Killua follows steadily. The ride is a bit bumpy. 

"Make sure to hold on so you don't fall!" Killua shouts over the loud noises.

"Sorry" Gon says before he starts driving. He grips Killua's seat for support.

After what seemed like years, Kurapika slowly comes to a halt. 

Killua follows his lead and stops the vehicle. He gets off of it and hands Kurapika the keys and Kurapika throws both of the keys into a bag. They all start to hike up the hill.

Gon stays by Killua's side as they walk, close enough that it's kind of tricky not to trip over them. He just looks at the bugs and bushes to the side of the path not really noticing.

Killua flames up in anger. "Stupid! What have I been saying about paying attention!" he says and gets on his tip toes to flick Gon's forehead.

"Ow" he whines, putting his hand on his forehead again. 

"Sorry" 

Kurapika and Leorio both look at them while Gon stares at the dirt. They keep going up the hill, Gon being completely silent. It seems like he should be ecstatic right now, but he's just looking down?

. . . .

After about 20 minutes of walking in silence, they finally reach the beautiful waterfall. They are the only ones there, and the sight is absolutely beautiful. Killua stops to look around, his mouth wide open. The water is a clean blue and it lands in a pond surrounded by beautiful bright green grass and flowers. An overgrown tree hovers over the pool of water on the side of it. 

Killua turns over to Gon excitedly, he grabs his sleeve and pulls on it slightly. He points to the waterfall. "Gon look how amazing it is." he says happily.

Gon looks up at Killua, then at the waterfall. He blinks then smiles. "Wow! It's so pretty!" He takes Killua's hand subconsciously.

Killua's face blushes a bit from the sudden touch. 

"Guys leeeets swim!!" Leorio says and strips to his boxers jumping into the mini waterfall pound. 

Killua lets go of Gon's hand, causing Gon to lose his balance a bit. Killua starts to strip to get into the pond.

Gon slides down into the little pond with the others, kind of stumbling a bit.Killua runs and cannonballs into the pound. 

"Yeah! Nice one Killua!" Leorio yells and Kurapika just simply walks into the pond.

Gon sits in the water on a shallow part of the pond, watching them. When he gets splashed in the face, he blocks it slightly, and not much else.After a couple minutes Killua finally goes up to Gon. He sits next to him and puts his arm around his shoulder. 

"Hey Gon, what's up?" He asks and leans his head on Gon. The taller boy's incredible warmth soaking into the side of Killua's face.

"Huh? Oh, It's nothing." Gon leans back onto him, 

"I'm just tired." He puts a surprising amount of body weight onto Killua, not realizing it. He exhales sinking into him.

Killua lets Gon sink into him and he rubs Gon's back soothingly. "Wanna take a nap?" Killua asks softly. His eyes fill with worry. 

"Yeah...." he replies, then closes his eyes.

Killua stands up holding Gon. He helps Gon walk out of the pond. He lays his shirt onto Gon and lets him rest as he plays in the pond with the other two boys. Gon snuggles into Killua's shirt and falls asleep almost immediately, on a rock in some shade. 

Kurapika looks over at the sleeping Gon curiously, then at Killua in a splash cycle with Leorio. "Hey, Killua... is Gon ok?"

Killua looks down, "I.. I don't know!" Killua says, his voice cracking a bit. He looks up at Kurapika with worry all in his eyes, 

"I feel like he's been a bit weird since yesterday." he says biting his lip. Killua pulls Kurapika in for a short hug and starts walking out of the lake. 

"I have my phone so I'll look something up." he says then walks over to the bag Leorio brang and pulls out his cell phone.

Kurapika gets startled by the sudden emotion from Killua. He stands up and says, "Hey Leorio, we're gonna leave now. Gon's not feeling well." 

Leorio looks up at his boyfriend. "Huh? He's not?" He says concerned and jumps out of the water.

Killua's eyes go wide, as he reads the article. He drops his phone on the ground and starts getting dressed. 

"We need to get Gon to a hospital." Killua says, hopping up and down to try and get his jeans over his wet slick skin that's sticking to it. He slips on his shoes and throws on his t-shirt. 

Leorio looks up at the phone and grits his teeth. He quickly puts his clothes on then hands the phone to Kurapika before going to Gon to check on him. He shakes him a little. No response. Leorio touches his forehead with the back of his hand, then pulls away quickly like he just touched a stove. He looks at the sky, some clouds blurring the sun a bit. He gets dressed before gently picking up the limp Gon and putting him on his back, piggy-back style. 

Kurapika looks at the phone and stares at it for a moment. He puts a hand on his mouth in surprise. 

Leorio starts to carefully run down the mountain, one of the four wheeler keys in hand. Killua starts to hyperventilate out of stress and Kurapika puts a backpack on him. He puts his hands on his shoulders. 

"Gon's going to be okay. I'll call an ambulance." Kurapika says and starts to dial the number from Killua's phone. They answer immediately and Kurapika calmly explains the situation. 


	8. Chapter Eight

After a couple of minutes Kurapika hangs up and starts walking. "By the time we get to the camp sight an ambulance will be there." he says and Killua starts to carefully jog down the mountain.

"He's completely passed out and is burning up!" Leorio says as the two others catch up with him. 

They get down to the four wheelers, "Killua, you should sit with him so he doesn't fall out." Kurapika says

Killua quickly does as he's told, holding Gon tight. 

They carefully speed down to the campsite and twenty minutes later they are greeted by an ambulance. 

Killua helps place Gon oto the gurnie and goes into the ambulance with him. He grabs his hand and squeezes it tight. The ride to the nearby hospital seemed to take decades. Killua gritted his teeth the only thing he could think about is what would happen to Gon if he were to be hurt. Would Gon leave him. Killua shakes the thoughts out of his head as the back of the ambulance opens. They slide Gon and the gurnie out of the van, Killua having to let go. One of the people from the ambulance let him sit in the waiting room. He's not family so he is not allowed back.

After a while of waiting a woman comes into the waiting room. "You're his friend right?" She asks

Killua nods and stands up. "Do you have any news?"

"He'll be fine, he just needs a lot of rest." The woman says with a smile. She pulls out a bottle from her pocket. 

"He needs to take this until it's completely empty." She says holding it out to him. 

"He'll meet you out here in just a bit." She stands up and leaves

Killua nods and grabs the pill bottle. He can feel some of the stress leave his body.

. . . .

Gon opens his eyes slightly, his vision blurry. Where am I? He thinks as he looks around the white room. It's so bright. He tries to move, but for some reason it's not working. Why can't I move? Where's Killua? His thoughts become cloudy and the white room becomes dim before everything becomes black again.

Gon opens his eyes again. This time he can focus his vision a bit, to see a person sitting next to him. They have a white coat and is looking back at him. Gon tries to move his arm, being a lot harder than expected. He then feels that there is something attached to his wrist and looks down to see a tube poking out between some tape that's keeping it there. That's not a pleasant thing to see.... 

He looks back at the stranger, "Where's Killua?" He asks quieter than he expected, his voice hoarse. 

"Is that your white haired friend? He's waiting outside." The person responds. 

"Can I see him?" Gon asks groggily,

"Almost."

He keeps laying there until another person comes in and chats with the other. He doesn't bother trying to hear what they're talking about. He's too tired. 

Gon gets his attention back when one of them peels off the tape on his wrist. They slide the needle out then press a cotton ball onto the spot it pierced though. (Sorry for the graphics) They top it off with a bandaid. 

He slowly puts his hand behind him and pushes himself up. "Your friend is ready to see you." A person says. Gon hangs his legs over the side of the bed then slides off to stand. His body threatens to fall over, but the person helps him stay up. The person holds his hand while he walks himself out of the door.

When he Gon reaches the waiting room, he looks around at the few people for a long time before finally noticing the familiar white fluffy hair.

Killua waits impaintaily. His foot taps on the tile, making some echoes in the waiting room. He bites his bottom lip, gripping the medicine bottle.

"Killua!" Gon says with a smile. He let's go of the other's hand and hurries over to him, despite being kind of slow.

Killua stands up and rushes to his side. letting the boy lean on him. 

Gon let Killua carry some of his weight. 

"Alright let's get to my house. Your mom's out of town right?" Killua asks as they leave the hospital.

"Yeah, Aunt Mito isn't home." He says faintly.


	9. Chapter Nine

It takes awhile but when the two finally reach Killua's bedroom he tucks Gon into his bed. 

"I'll have my maids make you some food. What do you want?" He asks Gon

"Uh...." he pauses trying to think of anything he might want. 

"I'm not really hungry." He says sleepily. 

Killua gets up and walks out into the hallway. He asks one of his maids for a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some spaghetti for himself. She nods her head and quickly shuffles downstairs. 

Killua goes back into his room and closes the door. "You will be eating chicken noodle soup." he says and sits next to Gon on his bed.

"Oh" he says then closes his eyes, 

"Killua?" He asks, his voice drowsy.

Killua turns to look at him. "Yeah?"

"For some reason it's hard to move and my head hurts.... also it's really hot." Gon tells him with his eyes still closed, not wanting to open them. 

"Am I sick?" He asks, trying to piece together what's going on.

Killua looks at him with pity. "The lake near the campsite had toxic chemicals dumped in there, but you will be alright." Killua says and rubs Gon's face lovingly. 

"Is there anything I can get you?' he asks as he traces circles on Gon's cheek. 

"Mmmh.... no...." he says, losing all his attention and immediately falling asleep before Killua gets to respond.

Killua lets out a breath and walks out the door shutting off the light. He walks downstairs to find one of the butlers. When he finds the familiar suited man he goes up to him. 

"My friend is up there sick, I need someone to give me a new cold wet cloth every thirty minutes and some sweats." he says to the butler. 

"Yes master Killua." he says and walks into another room. 

Killua walks back up to his room and in ten minutes he's handed a rag. He puts it on Gon's forehead. He grabs his nintendo switch and starts playing some video games. 

. . . .

The smell of something warm makes Gon drift awake. He opens his eyes and looks around, seeing the food on the nightstand next to him, and Killua eating his own plate of food at his feet. He tries sitting up, and the rag falls off his forehead. Gon puts his hand on his head from the dizziness he felt from sitting up.

Killua sets down his plate of food spaghetti sauce all around his lips. He goes up to Gon and helps steady him. He holds out a spoonful of the soup to him, expecting him to eat it. 

Gon simply turns his face away from it, and stares at the wall angrily.

"Eat it." Killua says,

Gon keeps his head to the wall. "Lemme do it myself."

"You idiot, you can't." Killua retorts,

"Yes I can." 

"No you can't Moron."

"...."

"Eat it."

Gon tries to take the spoon away from Killua, but he keeps the spoon steady and with a strong grip. 

"Lemme do it!"

"No, you'll spill it all over my bed!"

Gon continues to pout, so Killua holds his body then stuffs the spoon in his mouth, forcefully parting his lips. 

He flails a bit when Killua suddenly grabs him and shoves the spoon in his mouth. 

After a really long time, Killua finally gets him to be fed the rest of the soup.

He lets Gon try drinking the water by himself, but he just spills it everywhere, so he helps him. He has Gon lay back down and puts the rag back on his forehead. Killua licks all around his lips before kissing Gon's forehead. 

"How are you feeling babe?" he asks nonchalantly, not even noting he said the embarrassing nickname.

Gon smiles at him. "Tired" he looks happy even though he's probably in pain. 

"I wanted to eat it myself...." he added, still apparently, not aware that it would be really difficult. Gon closes his eyes again, and snuggles into Killua's big blanket.


	10. Chapter Ten

The next morning, Killua writes Gon a note. 

Dear Gon, 

I'm sorry I couldn't stay home with you, but I'll make sure to pick up your makeup work. My personal maid will be taking care of you. Don't go out of this room, the door on the right side of my bed is my bathroom. You can take any clothes to change from my closet if they fit you. I don't think any will.

Love, Killua. 

He gives the note to the maid that sits next to the bed and she gives him a smile. "Don't worry master Killua, I'll stay by his bedside at all times." 

Killua nods at her. "Thanks." he mutters and walks out of the door. 

He tells the butler to stand by the door to not let anyone in besides the maids bringing food. He tells him to especially not let Illumi and Hisoka in. 

. . . .

When Killua walks into the school he's approached by his purple headed girlfriend. She has a frown on and her cheeks are red and puffy. 

"Why are you crying?" Killua asks, looking at her ugly face. 

She holds up her phone, as soon as he sees the picture his stomach drops. His face begins to pale. He stares at the picture of him and Gon in the pool floaty, their lips connected. 

She slaps him hard, whispers dashing all through the hallway. "YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" She yells. 

Killua puts his hands into his pockets and looks somewhere else. She takes a breath as more tears stream down her face.

"I don't know why I even dated you in the first place. I mean you seem cool and all, but when I started to actually learn who you and your family was, I started to realize what you actually are. You are a MONSTER! I mean, for heaven's sake, no wonder your family abuses you. I would too if you were my child! A monster who stabbed his own brother. You're a MONSTER! A Monster! I don't know why Freeces stays around you. All you are is a FREAK! You don't deserve to live. YOU DON'T DESERVE FREECES! You're just kidding yourself if you think that he actually cares for you!" she takes a deep breath to let out some more sobs. 

"You're a worthless peice of gay trash who deserves to burn in hell!" she says screaming at Killua as he looks down at the ground. The all two familiar words running a marathon in his head. 

"Go kill yourself, you fag who-" 

She's interrupted by a loud slap that echoes through the loud hallways. She looks up at her twin brother with wide eyes, her fake deminer falling. 

"The hell?" she says completely calm. 

"It's time for you to shut up. You look like a complete idiot." he says and Tai's mouth widens in shock. 

"H-huh?" she says she wipes the fake tears. 

"Look around you Tai." he says simply as he goes by Killua's side. Tai looks at all the disgusted faces that plaster everyone standing in the hallways. Many phones are on recording the situation. 

A small brown haired girl steps infront of Killua protectively. Her hands on her hips, the tips of her hair fades into a nice fairy red. 

"You must be a first year, huh." She says as she grabs the collar of the girl harshly. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we don't tolerate this kind of language and bullying at this school." The girl's soft features turn into a disgusted scowl. 

"Tai, you will be coming with me to the principal's office. Hopefully I can get you expelled." she says sharply dragging the girl down the hallway. 

A black haired girl skimpers to Killua's side, 

"Hey, do you mind coming with me? I'm vice president, the girl you just saw there was the president. You will be excused for homeroom and first period." her voice soft and nice, she looks up at Taro. 

"You too okay." she says with a smile. 

The two boys agree with a nod. They follow behind her. Killua looks up as they turn into a room labeled the student council room. 

Killua sits down in one of the nice leather seats. She disappears for a moment and comes back in with a little bucket filled with candy. She sets it in between the two boys. Her black bobbed hair bouncing as she walks. 

"I hope you like sweets." she says with a smile. Killua's sad eyes light up a bit. He takes a mini package of gummy candy and starts to eat it. 

After a few moments of silence, a male walks in. He has dark blue hair and brown eyes. 

"I cleared up the hallway and died things down." he says and pushes up his glasses. 

"Awesome thanks so much. I'm just waiting for President Senpai." she says and goes back to the manga she's reading. He nods in response and sits in a seat at the opposite of Killua. 

After around an hour the door opens and the long haired fire tipped president walks in. She sits at the head of the table with a long sigh. 

"I'm sorry for the wait, it was a bit difficult trying to explain everything to the parents." she says and takes a candy from the almost empty bucket. 

Taro starts to speak up, "What happens to my sister?" he asks dryly, seemingly not caring. 

"She's expelled. We found lots of evidence and even had testimonies of her bullying, harassing and sexually harassing other students. She is banned from school property." the big blue eyed girl says with a long sigh. 

Killua looks up with a surprise. "Sexual harassment?" Killua wonders, 

"Yes, I'm sorry but I can't reveal anything more for privacy reasons. Now, Mr. Zoldyck is it?" she says and grabs a water bottle from the counter and takes a big swig. Her voice hoarse as she talks. It seemed pretty obvious that she had been very vocal about the situation. Killua nods. 

"You both can just relax here. Take some deep breaths. You guys aren't in any trouble, I just didn't want anything escalating. I thought that you two might've needed some space from other students." she says looking at the two. 

Killua puts his head on the desk and quickly falls asleep. Meanwhile, a certain red haired boy sends the whole confrontation to Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the end of the second book, but by the time you see this the third book is already posted. :)


End file.
